


You Got Me In Your Hands

by heartlikethat



Series: Breathing In Your Smoke [2]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat
Summary: After spending the rest of the summer apart, Zoey and Max reunite in NYC to begin their residency at Radio City Music Hall.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Series: Breathing In Your Smoke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You Got Me In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I was writing Heart Beating Like A Drum, I had this whole scenario in my head as to how Zoey ended up having condoms in her bag (because remember she _was not_ trying to get involved with anyone, so why even bring them??). Anyway, I couldn’t work the scenario into that fic so...here we are!
> 
> It’s literally the first scene. The rest of the fic is just shameless smut because I felt like it lol.
> 
> Takes place two months after they win the showcase.

“Honey, don’t forget to pack these.” Zoey’s face turned scarlet when she caught sight of the box of condoms her mom was waving in the air. 

“ _Mom_ , I-I don’t think...I mean we’re not—” she stuttered before Maggie cut her off.

“Zoey, you two have already had sex, so I think it’s safe to say being alone together in New York...well, you will be intimate again.”

“W-what, I mean...how could you possibly know that we...that we...did that?” Zoey was flustered, her cheeks burning as her mom smiled kindly at her.

“Sweetie, I’m the one who convinced you to bring condoms to that summer program in the first place, even though you swore to me that _that_ was the absolute last thing on your mind. Don’t think I didn’t notice that quite a few were missing from the box when you got back.” Maggie gave her a knowing look, shaking the box of condoms before placing it in her suitcase.

“Seriously, mom?” Zoey exclaimed, mortified that this conversation was even happening right now. But it didn’t stop her from remembering how, after winning the showcase, she and Max celebrated in private later that night. More than once.

“You know I really like Max, it’s been great getting to know him over video chat this summer, but I’m not ready to be a grandma yet.”

Zoey groaned, covering her face with her hands as her mom continued to talk about how sex was a natural expression of love between two people, absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, and did Zoey want to borrow her copy of _Kama Sutra_ (the one with the pictures?)

— — —

When Zoey arrived the following day at her fully furnished apartment where she would reside for the next three months, she set about exploring the place, overall very pleased with the accommodations.

Before she started to unpack, she sent a quick text to Max, letting him know she had made it safely to New York and asking if he wanted to meet up later that afternoon.

Not even five minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Laughing to herself, she swung it open to reveal Max standing on the other side, looking breathtakingly handsome.

“Just couldn’t wait to see me, huh?” Zoey teased, even as she grabbed his hand, pulling him inside and slamming the door shut. She jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as their lips met in a greedy kiss.

She sighed in pleasure against his mouth before breaking off the kiss and hugging him tight. They had FaceTimed almost every day they were apart, but nothing compared to the real thing. The feel of Max in her arms, the taste of his kiss, the warmth of his breath against her ear as he let out a low chuckle. “It’s good to see you, too.”

Zoey loosened her legs from around his waist as she lowered herself to the floor, stepping out of his embrace where they then stood staring at each other, grinning like lovesick fools.

“Did you want me to show you around the city, or...I could help you unpack? I know how you like to have things organized,” Max offered, still smiling down at her, but Zoey shook her head as a much different, much _better_ idea came to mind.

“Maybe later?” She suggested, her voice low as she placed her palms on his chest, exerting pressure as she slowly walked him backward into the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure,” Max murmured, taking note of the wicked gleam in her eyes as his back made contact with the wall. Zoey pressed her body tight against him, tilting her head up to kiss along the base of his throat. “ _Definitely_ later,” he groaned in agreement, moving his hands to caress her back as she went to work unfastening the buttons of his shirt.

When the last one popped free of its restraint, she pulled her mouth away from his neck, locking eyes with Max as she slowly danced her fingers over the hard plane of his stomach before trailing upward and grazing her nails across his chest. When he sucked in a sharp breath, a feeling of satisfaction swelled inside her as she rid him of his shirt.

Curious and eager to see what other responses she could elicit from him, she moved a hand to palm him through his jeans where he hardened under her touch, muttering a soft curse as his erection strained against the thick fabric.

Zoey made quick work of his jeans and underwear, letting them fall to the floor as she reached for him, thrilling at the feel of him in her hand. She never had a chance to touch him like this before, as their time being intimate together was so brief. She fell to her knees before him, longing to taste him.

“Zoey, you don’t have to do that.”

She peered up at him, flashing him a mischievous smile. “I know I don’t _have_ to...but I want to.” She ran her fingers teasingly over his thighs before grasping the base of his cock in her hand. “Don’t look away,” she ordered, her eyes blazing with lust, “I want to watch you cum.” 

Whatever response Max had to that was interrupted by him gasping when her tongue darted out to swirl around his tip, savoring the taste of his pre-cum before she sucked him into her mouth.

Max weaved his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp as he glanced down at her, watching as she pleasured him. The tingling sensation from his fingertips had her humming in appreciation, an action that caused him to involuntarily roll his hips toward her mouth. While she was definitely no expert at giving head, the look on his face and the sounds he was making had her feeling like she must be doing something right.

Running her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, Zoey observed as Max’s lips parted, growling her name as he tightened his hold on her hair, and it was so gratifying knowing she was the reason, the source of his ecstasy.

She began pumping the hand that was fisted around the base of his shaft, eyes never wavering from his as she continued to suck him off.

“Zoey,” his hissed through clenched teeth, meant as a warning, but she made no move to release her lips from around his cock. Instead, she wrapped her hands around the back of his thighs, locking him in place as she felt his muscles tense, his body twitching as he poured himself into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, her tongue sweeping over the head before she pulled away.

A moment later, Zoey was wrapped up in Max’s strong arms as he effortlessly lifted her, carrying her with ease over to the counter where he set her down. Perched on the edge, with him standing between her thighs, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Before she had a chance to deepen the kiss, his mouth was trailing along the curve of her jaw, her neck, stopping to suck lightly on the sensitive spot behind her ear. “God, how I’ve missed you,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling her skin, desire coursing through her body as she fought to remember how to breathe.

Zoey’s hands moved to clutch his biceps, flexing her fingers over the taut muscles. As she reveled in the feel of his bare skin under her fingertips, it dawned on her that he was gloriously naked while she was still fully clothed. Max seemed to read her thoughts as the next second she felt the button on her pants give way. She tilted her hips, helping him out as he tugged the garment down her legs.

And then his hands were on her thighs, holding her in place as his tongue traced along the hem of her light blue lace panties. Zoey squirmed against him, trembling with the anticipation of feeling his mouth on her, but Max continued to tease her by pressing soft, barely there kisses all over her inner thighs.

Just when it was getting to be too much, she let out a whimper of frustration. “Max, I need—” her plea was cut off by a gasp as his tongue began stroking her through the thin fabric of her underwear.

It was a definite improvement, but it still wasn’t _enough_ and Zoey pleaded again, desperate to be free of the barrier between them, to relieve the ache between her legs.

His fingers slipped beneath the top hem of her panties and she once again lifted her hips, assisting him as he guided the soaked lace off her body where they fell forgotten to the floor.

They exchanged a heated look, both of their faces flushed with arousal as she spread herself wider for him in invitation. Zoey watched as his tongue darted out, wetting his lips before he lowered his mouth to her pulsing center, licking along her outer folds and moaning in delight. “You taste even better than I remember,” he murmured, skimming his fingers over her thighs as he plunged his tongue inside her.

Zoey gripped the edge of the counter, her head falling back against the cabinet with a thud as Max immediately found the right rhythm that her drove her wild, his memory impeccable.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed when his tongue finally swept against her clit. The fingers that were caressing the soft skin of her thigh trailed upward, delving between her slick folds as his tongue continued to apply pressure to her clit, flicking and swirling around the sensitive nub until she was close to the edge, her breath escaping in sharp, ragged pants as she gently bucked her hips, seeking release.

Max inserted a third finger, increasing his pace as he continued to move in and out of her with deep, deliberate strokes. “Let go, Zoey,” his voice was muffled against her flesh, “I’ve got you.” When he sucked her clit into his mouth, curving his fingers inside her, she came with a cry, her entire body shuddering as waves of pleasure washed over her.

After she recovered, she hopped down off the counter, yanking her shirt over her head to reveal a matching lace bra and yeah, _maybe_ she had been planning to seduce Max all along. “Don’t bother putting your clothes back on, you won’t be needing them for awhile.”

Walking in the direction of the bedroom, she shed her last article of clothing, twirling the scrap of fabric around her finger as she glanced back at where he stood firmly rooted to the spot. “Are you coming, Max? Or do you need me to carry you?” That seemed to break him out of his daze, his face illuminating with recognition as he recalled a similar moment shared between them months ago, when they were two idiots falling in love.

His feet quickly carried him across the room, joining Zoey as he followed her into the bedroom.

She pushed him back onto the bed, his body sinking into the comforter as she straddled his hips and bent down to press her lips against his, kissing him soundly before moving her mouth up to his ear. “Just let me know when you’re ready to go again,” she whispered, gently tugging his earlobe with her teeth, smirking when she felt him grow hard beneath her. “Message received,” she growled, twisting away from him to grab a condom from the nightstand, the very first thing she had unpacked and put in its proper place.

“Sit up,” she commanded once she rolled the condom over his erection. Max obeyed, letting her drive the show as she positioned herself on his lap, her legs wrapping around him as she sank down in one smooth motion, gasping in pleasure as he filled her.

Reaching out, he cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing the sensitive skin as she rode him. The pads of his thumbs brushed across her nipples, making her shiver as she arched against him, throwing her head back and breathing his name as she lost herself in the sensation of his touch.

It didn’t take long until they were both on the edge, slick with sweat and panting heavily. When she felt Max tense beneath her, Zoey fused their mouths together, swallowing each other’s moan as they came undone.

When their heart rates returned to normal, they shifted into a more comfortable position.

As they laid there, tangled in bedsheets, their bodies intertwined, Max began speaking in a soft voice, telling Zoey about all the ideas he had for their show and how happy he was to have her in his arms and how he never planned on letting her go.


End file.
